


Falling

by feelskilledthefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angel Wings, Burning, Cute, Cute Ending, Fallen Castiel, Falling Angels, Falling Castiel, Feels, Fire, Fluff, Gentle Dean, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Love, M/M, Protection, Protective Dean Winchester, Wings, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelskilledthefangirl/pseuds/feelskilledthefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is falling, losing his grace and his wings while Dean tries to help his precious angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

The pain hit him suddenly. It scorched across his back, burning like a wild fire. Cas was screaming but couldn't hear himself.  
In this moment all he knew was pain.  
One second he was casually chatting with Dean, the next... crippling pain.  
"Take..... take my shirt off Dean!" The angel wailed in pitifully, tears welling up at the corners of his eyes.  
The hunter immediately followed Castiel's orders and sliced through the shirt quickly but carefully with his knife.  
As soon as the shirt fell away the angel extended his stinging wings. They were the source of his pain.  
They were a dark jet black color and filled the entire motel room from practically wall to wall.  
Dean's eyes were wide, his face filled with worry.  
He gasped when he saw the wings.  
Starting from the very tip of the last beautiful black feather was a smoldering line.  
Castiel's wings were burning away. He was falling and there was nothing they could do to stop it.  
"Dean! They hurt!" The angel cried weakly.  
The hunter pulled Cas into his arms and held him tight.  
"I know baby... I know. It will all be over soon. I promise."  
The falling angel gasped and shrieked into Dean's shoulder, clinging to him like his very existence depend on it.  
The whole time Castiel's wings were burning away Dean was whispering encouragement and sweet nothings into his ear. He was stroking the angel’s soft black hair in hopes of calming and comforting his pained lover.  
Finally the pain began to die down. It didn't go away but it wasn't as crippling anymore.  
He knew his wings were gone. The fallen angel didn't even have to look, he just knew. He could feel burns on his back where the wings had scorched him. A trickling wet substance began running down his back. It was blood. Warm, wet, sticky blood.  
The hunter picked up his broken angel and gingerly carried him to the small motel bathroom. He was still whispering to the angel.  
"It’s alright baby I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you Cas."  
Somehow Dean managed to get the rest of Castiel’s clothes off as he ran some bathwater.  
As the tub filled, Dean ran his fingers though the fallen angel’s hair and tended to his wounds.  
On his back were two burned holes. Blood was oozing from the destroyed skin. They were going to leave nasty scars. A painful reminder of what Cas had lost.  
Once the bathwater was ready the hunter picked up the man and set him carefully into the warm water.  
He hissed softly as the water stung his back.  
"I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry. I need to clean you up so the wounds don't get infected." Dean explained softly wanting to ease Castiel's pain.  
The fallen angel looked up into the face of the man he loved so dearly. He gasped. For the first time ever he actually saw Dean's face. As an angel it was always difficult to see a human’s actual face. He could usually only see a person's soul. Now he was able to see the face that belonged to the soul he had fallen in love with.  
"Dean...." The man breathed.  
Dean froze and asked "You okay Cas?" with a worried look as he stared into his lovers stunning blue eyes.  
"You're absolutely beautiful." Castiel whispered. "I can see your face now and just..... Wow."  
Dean blushed softly and gave him a small smile as he went back to the job of cleaning his angel.  
He lathered up every inch of his body, being especially careful on his back. Grabbing a bottle of shampoo he gently filled Castiel's hair with slippery, soapy, suds.  
Once the fallen angel was totally clean, Dean helped him step gingerly out of the tub. He grabbed a fluffy white towel and began slowly drying every part of Castiel’s body. Then he bandaged up his wounds carefully.  
After, he wrapped Castiel up tight in the towel and carried him to the bed. Dean left the angels side for only a moment so he could finds some soft clothing for him.  
He came back with his own extremely comfortable Led Zeppelin t-shirt, a pair of his cotton underwear, and his loose sweat pants that would fit nicely on Castiel.  
Slowly he dressed the angel gently, running his hands across his skin to sooth and comfort his partner.  
When Dean was done, he climbed into to bed next to the fallen angel. He rolled him onto his side and pulled him close. Then he slowly peppered the man with gentle kisses on every inch of his body that he could reach.  
Castiel smiled. He loved the way Dean smelled like a mixture of beer and pie. He enjoyed how the hunter would keep his lips pressed to his body for a few seconds before moving his mouth and kissing him again somewhere else. It felt absolutely perfect to the fallen angel.  
"I've got you Cas. I'm here for you. I'm going to take care of you baby. Keep you safe. I promise." Dean said between kisses.  
"I love you Dean." Cas whispered softly.  
"I love you too baby. You'll always be an angel to me." Dean breathed back. He was now trailing his fingers through the man's soft hair as he stared into his endless blue eyes.  
Cas loved it when he got to see the soft, gentle, caring side of the hunter who had been through so much. The man, who had literally been through hell and somehow still knew how to love.  
Despite the loss of his wings, Castiel felt as if a new pair had grown back in their place. He knew these wings wouldn't let him fall, wouldn't let him crash or burn. They wouldn't cause him pain or sorrow. He had wings again, and their name was Dean Winchester.


End file.
